


Alleyway Amour

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: Lauradona because why the hell not?
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Belladona Davenport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Alleyway Amour

Lauren ducked into the alley, panting as she leaned against the wall. When she turned, she was greeted by pink hair and red lips that curled upward into a smirk.

"Hello, officer. What a surprise to see you here."

"Davenport. What do you want from me?"  
"You, of course. And those handcuffs."

Lauren glared at her. "You're not getting your hands on either anytime soon. Why are you here?"

Belladonna regarded her dagger before answering. "The Scythe sent me here. A little business here, a little there. The usual. I don't suppose you'd let me go, officer?"

"Not a chance."

"Pity. Looks like I'll have to convince you otherwise..." Belladona suddenly lunged at her, and she heard the song of steel before a blade was at her throat. "Care to reconsider?" 

Lauren cocked her gun and aimed it at the woman's stomach. "Looks like we're at a standoff, _darling_. You let me go, and I won't kill you."

"My, my, officer. Always thinking you have the upper hand..." The knife is moved away from her throat by a few inches, as if to tease her.

Lauren decided to throw the woman off, and promptly kissed her. As Belladona lowered the blade, shocked, Lauren pushed herself away. She was left standing a couple of feet from the woman, gun aimed at her head. "Still think you have the advantage?" Belladona simply stared back. 

"I do. And do you know why, officer? I think you liked that more than you let on. You could have killed me at anytime, and yet you _chose_ to spare me. Granted, I would have likely killed you if you'd tried to shoot me."

Lauren lowered the gun slightly, keeping her face neutral. The pink-haired woman used the opportunity to advance, circling Lauren before running a hand along her shoulders. "So tense, officer. Why not relax? I have a method in mind..." 

She started to apply gentle pressure to Lauren's shoulders, moving her hands in small circles. Lauren leaned into the touch, allowing the woman to move closer, placing light kisses along her neck. The officer turned to face her, and Belladona focuses her ministrations on the hollow of Lauren's neck as she unbuttons her coat. The blade and gun lay forgotten on the ground, the coat quickly joining them.

"Convinced yet, officer?"

"Mmm... No. It'll take more than that, darling."

The Scythe member hums and slowly tugs at Lauren's shirt, hands slipping inside to rest on her back. She moves in for a kiss, and Lauren lets her, running her hands through the woman's hair. She hums against her lips. "Consider me impressed, Davenport." Her hands start to roam, gliding across the assassin's back before she stops.

Belladona regards her with amusement. "Suddenly, I'm not so inclined to leave..."

"What happened to your Scythe business, darling?"

"It can wait." She smirks and kisses her again, hands moving down to Lauren's hips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
